fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Imperial Senate
The Imperial Senate or Imperial Congress, was, from 19-0 B, the legislative sucessor to the Universal Senate of the Republic. =History= The Imperial Senate was established in 19 B after the Empire was founded by the self-appointed Galactic Emperor Palpatine. Although at the time of the Empire's formation a supermajority of senators were loyal to Palpatine, the Imperial Senate was still a prime (if often clandestine) source of resistance to Palpatine's authority, and despite its changes, came to be known as the "last remnants of the Old Republic". Certain Senators (many of whom later joined the Rebellion) were known for using the Senate as a platform to voice proposals attempting to moderate Palpatine's rule, although always under the guise of perfect loyalty. In 0 B, Emperor Palpatine ordered the Imperial Senate to be shut down "for the duration of the emergency", ostensibly due to the widespread dissemination of the Declaration of Rebellion over the previous months; it is never revived. The Interim Council of Grand Moffs suceed it as the Imperial legislative council. =Powers= Besides its name, the Senate's organazation differed from its Republican counterpart. Whereas the Universal Senate held both legislative and executive power, the Imperial Senate held legislative power (all which were also in the hands of the Emperor), by orders of the Senate Consistitution. Despite this, it held limited judical authority, enough to try most high ranking officals in the Empire, handle cases involving Senators and repersenatives, and apporve desicions (with the Emperor's apporval) made by regional and sectoral courts. The Senate advised the Emperor on running the Empire, set up the Imperial budget, regulated trade and the economy, and passed laws, resoultuions, and proclamations regarding planetary and governmental matters, as well matters of the Empire. However, the Galactic Emperor issued, vetoed, and passed legislation, and both called and dismissed the Senate at will. Because of the Regional Governors and Grand Moffs, the Senators no longer served or had the power as governor-delegates, serving just as their sectoral and regional repersenatives in the Senate. The Senate could pass amendments and changes to the Imperial Charter and had nominal and funding oversight over the Imperial Miltiary and supervisional oversight of the Imperial bureaucracy. The Senate also appointed, created, disestablished, and apporved government commissions and commitees. The day-to day head of the Senate was no longer the Vice Chair, but the Grand Vizier. The Senate was, in theory, responsible for choosing the new Emperor, however, this is a lie. The Senate also was in charge of drawing up lines of impeachment for Imperial officals, and it controlled them if they betrayed the Emperor. =Composition= The Senate was made up of 45 trillion congressmen&women, 12 trillion repersenatives, and 21 trillion Senators, repersenting sectors and planets in the Empire. Some were elected, some appointed by a world government, but all apporved by the Galactic Emperor. Because of humancentrism, most of the alien Senators were replaced by human ones, some humans repersenting entire nonhuman worlds. However, some alien senators were allowed. Commmitees and Subcommitees inculde: * Delegation of 2000 * Senate Guard Committee * Senate Budgetary Committee * Senate Military Funding Committee * Senate Finance Committee * Imperial Military Oversight Commission * Senate Trade Committee * Senate Judiciary Cases Committee * Senate Routes Committee * Senate Constitutional Committee =Documents= Here are documents passed or relating to by the Imperial Senate: * Senate Capital Powers Act * Senate Constitution * Imperial Charter * Emergency Military Powers Act * Decree 77-92465-001 Category:Fan Fiction